Singin' at the Silver
by BlackIsLove
Summary: Angel drags the flock to a country diner, and signs them up for something...Find out who can sing, who can dance, and who can....Not. Rated T for some of the songs.
1. Where'd you learn to sing like that?

**I've wanted to write a 'karaoke night' series forever, so I finally am! I'm expecting eight or nine chapters. I have one other announcement-thing, too. I am happily doing requests for practically anything, so just ask. Anything at a T or lower, any topic, and I'll have it posted within 48 hours. **

**DISCLAIMER: "Faint/Toxic" is owned by Britney spears and Linkin Park, respectively, and the characters are owned by James patterson. There is an actually resturant/chain named the Silver Diner, too. Don't steal anything and you won't be sued. Easy, right?**

That little .......... girl had gone too far this time!! Stupid Bambi eyes...and she'd brought Nudge in on it! Yeah, they had dragged us from our oh-so-nice camp made of blankets and sticks, to some little town in the country. At least it wasn't some huge city....

We were in some old diner, and appantly it was Kareoke Night. The entire place was covered in silver stuff, the outside was silver plated, inside silver clothes hung from the celieng, and siver tiles covered the floor. Silver dishes, silver tableclothes, silver chairs, silver tables everything!! Appropriatly enough, it was named the Silver Diner.

Anyway, Food and laughs, sounds fun right? Here's the catch: She'd already gone ahead and signed everyone up atleast twice to sing. Me and Fang, then Nudge and Iggy, herself and Nudge, then me by myself, then Fang, then Iggy, then Angel, Lucky Gazzy only had to sing once. He's the kid with the voice talent, make him sing most!!!

Me and Fang were sitting next to each other, sharing a sheet of paper with the lyrics to our song. I read over it and sighed. Fang looked at me. "I've heard parts of this....these parts." I said, pointing to the parts I was supposed to sing. I wasn't going to tell him it was one of my favorite songs. He smirked, then said "Cool. I've seen the other parts. Linkin Park." So it was him who put that on our iPod.....Let me tell you, six kids and a dog CANNOT share one iPod nicely.

"Here's Max and Nick singing Faint Toxic!" We walked as quickly as we dared to claim our mics and get on the stage. I gulped when I realized how many people were here. OH.....My....God..... I couldn't do this! I couldn't, I couldn't, I couldn't!!! Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto the stage, and I stood there numbly. He was standing close to me, and that WAS NOT helping. Then the music stared and I felt like I was gonna faint**.**

**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic **

I sang slightly off key and too quietly for the first few words, worried how I sounded, then I closed my eyes and just imagined I was back in the forest, singing to myself. My voice slipped into the right key, the mic made me louder, and I kept rhythm perfectly. Somewhere back stage, I heard Nudge echo me slightly, careful not to give it away.

**I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you, turn your back like you always do  
****Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got **

Fang was rapping!? Well, not really rapping, but...still, it was kinda rap-ish I was stunned, forgetting I had to sing under him. Nudge saved me, then I took over. I was doing good, but wow. He was doing amazing! Who knew the boy could sing that well!?

**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic **

**And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic **

**Don't you know that you're toxic **

I opened my eyes finally, and watched my flock's reactions. What a rainbow of expressions... Angel was beaming, triumphant. Iggy was shocked, and Gazzy was just plain bored. Nudge, who had just gone to join then, smiled and gave me a thumbs up, and I smiled back. I glanced over at Fang, and he smiled at me too, and I could see he was surprised I could sing, just like I was. I began to dance alittle, mostly from nervousness, then just because it was fun. I saw Fang moving alittle too, then stop when his part came. I danced alittle bit better, now that all I had to do was the noise. I couldn't help staring at him out of the corner of my eye while I danced.

**I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
'cause you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense  
I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got **

I watched him, and he didn't look nervous at all. He was getting too good at masking his emotions...At least I could read him, for now. I began to sing my part, and stopped watching him, focused on the lyrics. I was offbeat, but after a few lines I caugh back up. I wondered if Fang had noticed, and, not for the first time that night, was shocked. The guy ws break dancing!!! Okay, so it was more like hiphop, but still! Thank God that I looked over during a break in the song.

**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic**

**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic **

I blushed as I sang the next part of the song. Fang already knew what I was singing, so he, of all things, stopped dancing and walked over. He'd somehow gotten rid of his mic, and he was circling me, trying to act like he was checking me out. I thanked God that no one could see his face. He was laughing at me. A second or two before his last line, he stepped toward me, and reached for my mic. Crap! I forgot my last line, and his last line overlapped completely. He stood across from me, and we held the mic between us, careful not to bump our heads together.

**Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I'm ready now **

**I won't be ignored!**

Retreating off the stage and back to our booth in the corner, we were met by those same faces I saw during the song. Angel jumped and hugged my neck hard, squealing."Max you were sssssooooo good!!" I heard Iggy and Fang high five, and everyone in the diner was clapping for us....It actually felt good.

Eventually though, it quieted down, while Iggy and nudge went to pick their song, and we ordered enough food for the entire town. Fang, who was sitting next to me, leaned over and whispered, "Where'd you learn to sing like that?" I looked over at him, "Where'd you learn to dance?" I replied. "Just something I do when I'm not running for my life" we answer together. Then he smiled at me, my favorite, heart-stopping smile.


	2. He Noticed

_**Ok! Nudge and Iggy are the hardest people to find a duet for...Jeez.....anyway, Thanks to amber, Sonya Rivers and 123-Cat-Cat-321 for the reviews!! You guys are the best! This chapter is kinda late because I wanted to wait and post this one and the next one together. This one is horrible, I know.....Go ahead and bash/flame, I already know it sucks. But I like it anyway, so Ha!**_

**DISCLAIMER: "Lucky" is owned by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, and the characters are, as always, owned by the amazing James Patterson. Don't claim them as your's and you'll stay out of trouble, mmkay? **

Nudge's Pov.

Max was Amazing!! This was such a good idea....next up were me and Iggy though. I was soo nervous!! The only song that was a male-female duet on the list other than Max and Fang's song was Lucky. I LOVED Jason, he was sooo cool! And Colbie had some cool songs too. Now, the question was, Could I sing? Whether I could or not, it was our turn!

We walked onto the stage carefully, I led Iggy, and since it was a romantic song, I had to lead him by holding his hand and walking. He followed. Somehow, they didn't have microphones anymore, but they had headsets, which were even better. I handed Iggy his and put mine on just before we got on the stage. The music started and.....

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
****Across the water, across the deep, blue, ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying **

Oh..........My...........Fudgy..........GOD!!! Iggy was AMAZING!! I can't think of a word to explain how good he was. His normal voice is kinda low, and kinda makes me feel like every word he says is a secret, so I expected his singing voice to be like that, sorta low and secretive. But he was…it WAS low, but not in the same way as his normal voice. It was like he wrote the song himself, and he was singing it the way it was SUPPOSED to be sang. I couldn't help staring and smiling, and I noticed all the other girls in the room get that dreamy look on their face.

**Boy I hear you, in my dreams  
I feel your whisper, across the sea  
I keep you with me, in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard **

I sang okay, but wow. I just couldn't get over his voice! I tried to sound amazing like him, but imitation never beats original right? I think I did pretty good, for a bird girl. I did start blushing as I sang. Me and Iggy WERE officially dating now....and this was a romantic song.....and he never let go of my hand....Maybe he didn't notice? I wiggled my fingers, and he squeezed lightly. Yeah, he noticed.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh **

It was actually hard to sing simultaneously, so he squeezed my hand again before he started and then were close to on time, but we totally lost it on the oh's so I just did those alone.

**They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday 

We were finally starting t get better at it. Our voices sounded pretty good together, and we had a few people humming along. "Dance!" someone called out, and then EVERYONE started chanting it. We looked at each other, and I could read his thoughts from his eyes. Neither one of us could dance! I could dance with Angel, but that's it! And the chanting was getting louder and louder.... Suddenly Iggy tugged my hand, and I was spun toward him, then spun back to where I started. Woah....head rush! Couldn't think! Dizzy as I was, Iggy spun me more, until the break was over he had to sing. Thank goodness the chanting died down...

**And so I'm sailing, through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair **

I felt like I was drunk.....well, I felt like what people described as drunk. I stood there, closed my eyes and focused on standing still. The dizziness died down...Just in time for my part!

**Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now **

I smiled as I sang. I walked to Iggy, who put his arm around me, and we finished the song with a flourish.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday **

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh **

We stared into each other's eyes, or, I was, and I'm sure he would have stared back, could he have been able to see. We managed to get the Oh's right this time, our voices layered and on time. Iggy walked off stage clumsily, I was able to lead him. I had to stage on-stage for the next song. I looked at the flock, and when angel motioned for me to come, I nodded no furiously, messing up my ponytail. Angel gave me a look, then while I'd started to fix my hair, they were surrounding me, hugging me, congratulating me. I blushed from the attention, and hugged everyone as they hugged me. "Great job Nudge." Fang said, the only one abstaining from the hug fest. "Yeah! Awesome!!" that was Angel. "Meh.....it was good I guess.....too slow...." Gazzy. "Amazing! Better than me, that's for sure!" Max. The last to hug me was Iggy, and he didn't let go as quick as the others. "There's no one else I'd rather have sung that with. Thanks." he whispered into my ear. I blushed and he picked me up, spinning me again. I squealed and hit his back weakly, until he put me down and everyone retreated to the table, leaving me alone on the stage. C'mon Angel! It's our turn!


	3. Don't think about it!

**THANKS TO: **

_**Thanks to Alex Ride, 123-Cat-Cat-321 and confidential for reviewing! Also, thanks again to confidential and 123-Cat-Cat-321 for the suggestions. **_

**Author's Note: **

_**I really do like this chapter, the song is perfect for these two! It's probably been done before, but I don't care!! And yes, this chapter sucks too. I know. I really couldn't think of much..Or any good way to end it....I never really liked Angel though....I promise I'll make the next one better! And longer!!**_

**D.I.S.C.L.I.A.M.E.R.!!!!**

_**The mentioned characters are owned by James Patterson, unless he decides to sign them over to someone else. Then they belong to the second person. The song (That's What Girl's Do) belongs to No Secrets. I'm not claiming anything here, other than the story!!**_

Nudge's Pov:

Just as the music started, Angel bounced onto the stage, headset smashing her curls, and a blue tutu on. Did she have that on a minute ago? What were we singing anyway?!

I leaned over and asked her, whispering though the side of my mouth. "Ange. What are we singing?!" "It's only made for one person, but we can both sing right?" she asked brightly. "Yeah. What are we singing?" "It's a fun song, I think you'll like it! She said, smiling up at me. The music was still going and I had no clue when the words started, or what to do when they did! Did I know the song? Was it fast? Slow? Sad? Angry? Happy? Lovey-Dovey? "Angel, what are we singing?!" I tried one last time. "That's what girls do. I thought you knew!" Yeah, angel, I knew. That's why I kept asking...

**You ask me why I change the color of my hair, Yeah  
You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear  
You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things  
It's just a chick thing  
You ought to let it go ****  
Try to understand but you don't have a clue**

**That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do**

We both sang, layering our voices. Sometimes we were even, sometimes she was louder, sometimes I was. Me? I was playing it by ear, I was so clueless. I just stood there and sang my heart out. Just after the chorus Angel went silent.

**You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get, yeah  
You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat, yeah  
You want some kind explanation I can give****  
It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with  
To me it's black and white  
But it's not getting through to you...**

I kept singing and watched while Angel danced. To be honest, she had an average singing voice, but she couldn't dance all that well....Or at all. I tried my hardest not to think negatively about her dancing. Didn't want her to pick up on it. I saw the rest of the flock giving a decent effort too. It was really hard actually.....Gazzy and Iggy actually had to get up and go outside.

**That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions, push all your buttons, it's true  
That's what girls do**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
why should I change?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
I'm havin' to much fun  
yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
to you it's confusing  
To me it's nothing new::**

I let Angel sing the yeahs, and the verse before it. She seemed kinda tired from her...dancing. No! Don't think about it! She'll read your mind....I watched as Max got up from the table and walked out, her hands over her mouth. Atleast Fang was still there.....No he wasn't. I didn't even see him leave!!

**That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions  
Push all your buttons it's true**

We kept singing, and Angel kept dancing. People had started taking out cameras! Oh my god, poor Angel! Whoops! She read that! She looked the camera-holding jerks in the eyes and wiped their minds. They just kinda stared into space until the song ended...

**That's what girls...  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions, push all your buttons, it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play all your emotions, push all your buttons, it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
That's what they do**

Angel ran off the stage as soon as the music ended, and I ran after her. "That was Tiffany-Krystal and Ariel singing 'That's what girls do'!" He started to tell stupid jokes because he didn't know who was next. What a loser. Angel was sobbing backstage, and I tried my best to comfort her. Suddenly, Fang was beside me. He took one look, then picked Angel up and held her. I stared. He whispered to her and comforted her like an older brother or father. Iggy and Gazzy rounded to corner just then, saying it was Max's turn again. We walked to our booth and crowded in. Max smiled over at Angel when she stood. The waitresses walked over, carrying our food over, and managed to fit it on our table. We fell on it like, well, Erasers, and within minutes we were done. Angel looked alittle happier, and was staring over at Max, who was trying to convince the DJ of something...


	4. Beating like a Bomb

_**Thanks to: for reviewing! I felt really bad about the last chapter's suckyness so I thought I'd try to make it up with the next chapter. This is going to become a cycle soon, isn't it? I hope to do good on this chapter, and I really love this song...so, fingers crossed!**_

_**Disclaimer: Song owned by Carrie Underwood, Characters owned by James Patterson. Mentioned songs owned by their respective owners.** _

'_Oh come on dude....do I have to knock you out or something?" _I smiled at the DJ, my I'm-frustrated-with-you-but-it's-in-my-best-intrest-not-to-show-it smile. "May I please change my song? " I asked, for the hundredth time. "who're you? You max?" The man asked, slipping his headphones to his neck. "Yes. I'm up next, but I've changed my mind. I'd like to change the song." I said, beginning to grind my teeth. "Sure sure. What song you want." He handed me the beaten-up iPod that served as their play list. I scrolled quickly. "This one." I said, highlighting it and handing it back. "Ok, just get up on the stage and get ready. I loved your first song. That guy your boyfriend?" I started at the guy. What did he ask? "No, Nick is my brother." I said, finally. "Oh. Well, are you single?" the DJ winked at me. I shivered, snatched my headset off the table and stomped up the steps. That creep had to be at least six years older than me and we was...well, a creep!

I was having second thoughts (or is it thirds?) My first solo song was 'Angel Of Darkness', but I'd changed it. But was this song any better? Ugh, I don't know!!! The music was starting, so I took center stage. Ah, god...it was a lot scarier up here when people were staring at you and you were all alone up here! I glanced at our table. The flock was eating, and I was surprised food wasn't flying everywhere. I took a deep breath and held it, let it out. Calm down max....none of these people are erasers. They'd have attacked by now.

**Last night****  
I was pouring out my heart  
Like a waterfall to you  
And with one kiss  
I was a runaway train  
Flying off the track to you**

**'I love you' came flooding out  
I couldn't make it stop  
Couldn't shut my mouth.  
I felt like a fool then lied****  
And said I was sorry, but**

Fang stopped eating and sat up, back completely straight. Nudge was leaning back in her seat, and watched me out of the corner of her eye. I wonder if she knew was I was getting at. Angel was smiling at me. She'd probably been in my brain. I'd have to talk to her about that. Popping in and out of peoples brains, that is. Argh, max! Stop getting distracted!

**I unapologize  
I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
Can't unsay what you heard  
Cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fighting back ****  
And hide my feelings for you  
I unapologize**

I was watching Fang's expression like the hawk I partly was. C'mon Fang....Understand! Put it together! ....Don't you remember? Please.....I felt tears biting at the back of my eyes. Come on! I wanted to smack him, or me, or both! Nudge had gotten it, so had Angel. Their faces glowed with comprehension. They weren't even there when it happened and they understood...Come on Fang!

**You know people say a lot of things  
T****hat they don't really mean****  
And last night I told a little white lie  
Hoping you'd forget the scene  
Where it felt like a movie under that porch light****  
Couldn't help myself when you held me tight  
Said what I meant  
Then I lied and said I'm sorry**

But I meant it. I told you I loved you and I meant it! I meant it then, and I still do! My voice was starting to shake. I took another breath, and channeled my inner Carrie. Maybe I don't sound like I mean what I'm singing. That must me it. I had to be me convincing, more genuine. That's all. Deep breath...Hold.....Release...and sing.

**I unapologize  
I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
Can't unsay what you heard  
Cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fighting back ****  
Or hide my feelings for you**

**I unapologize**

I managed to steady my voice, and take my gaze off Fang. No pressure or anything, just the wellbeing of my heart and emotional sanity. Wait, sanity? Which one of us has any of that? Oh well. But I do have a heart, and I'd like it in one piece so...please, Fang, take some focus factor or something!

**There's no time to be  
Holding it all in and trying to pretend  
That I don't feel anything  
Oh, I shouldn't have said I'm sorry  
I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard  
Cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fight back ****  
Or hide my feelings for you  
I unapologize**

The music was slowing. The song was over and he hadn't figured it out yet! I stared out into the crowd. They were all applauding. I felt like crying, screaming. I was breathless. I stumbled past that creep DJ's table and left him the headset. Then I went outside the restaurant, ran around back, and took off. I didn't go far, a mile tops. I was sitting on a high, thick branch, my wings wrapped around me, encasing me in a feathery cocoon. I was sobbing. Those tears from before fell endlessly, without mercy. My arms were wrapped around me, possibly the only thing holding me together. I felt like my heart was a bomb, beating faster and faster. Soon, it would be beating so fast I'd think it'd stopped. Then it's exploded, blowing me up from the inside out.


End file.
